User blog:Felendren/Champion Idea: Rylo, Bandle city's bravery.
Rylo is a female yordle, wielding a shield and an axe. For aesthetics, the axe is rather large for a one-hander. Attributes: Tank, Melee '(Innate) Passive: Armor denting' Rylo's mighty axe hacks into an enemy when she strikes them, reducing their armor by 10/15/20 for 3 seconds. This effect has no cooldown and can be applied constantly, however it does not stack. The amount increases at levels 6 and 12. 'Abilities:' Q: Rush: 'Rylo charges toward targeted champion and knocks them airborne for 1 second and dealing damage, this can only be used on champions. '''Cooldown: '''8/7/6/5/3 seconds '''Damage: '''80/110/140/180/210(+0.4 per bonus attack damage) ' ''' '''Range: '''625 '''Bravery of Bandle slow effect: '''35/40/50% reduced movement speed '''W: Aegis Leap: '''Rylo leaps through the air onto the targeted area and deals damage, if she hits a champion, she will gain a temporary damage absorbing shield, the shield's strength increases depending on how many champions she hits. Enemies struck by this ability are knocked back slightly. '''Cooldown: '''15/14/13/11/9 seconds '''Damage: '''100/115/130/150/175 (2% of Rylo's maximum health) '''Shield strength: '''120/140/180/260/320 (+40 per champion hit) '''Shield duration: '''5 seconds '''Range to center AoE: '''850 '''Radius of center AoE: '''250 '''E: Valiant Vanguarde: ''' '''Passive: '''Rylo's tough shield increases her armor and magic resist by 5/10/15/20/30 '''Active: '''Rylo throws her shield towards target ally champion which blocks next ability dealt upon them for 3 seconds and transfers 30/35/40/45/50% of the damage blocked to her. The bonus armor and magic resist stats are removed until the ability comes off of cooldown. '''Cooldown: '''23/21/18/16/14 seconds '''R: Bravery of Bandle: '''Rylo provides a morale boosting shout and gives her allied champions a buff which reduces the damage taken by all nearby allied champions, 25% of the damage taken by these allied champions is transferred to her. Whilst the buff lasts, Rylo's Rush is empowered, causing to slow the enemy champion after they land from being knocked airborne, for 1/1.5/2 seconds. '''Cooldown: '''140/130/110 seconds '''Damage reduction buff: '''10%/12%/15% reduced damage taken '''Buff duration: '''3/4/5 seconds '''Empowered ability buff duration: '''4 seconds at all levels '''Quotes: Attacking: "C'mere" "Lemme show you how it's done" "Let's get 'em!" "No holes barred!" "Size doesn't matter, baddie" Walking: "This axe may be a size too big" '' ''"We Yordles take pride in size" "Let's go" "I'll check that brush" "How come I have to take orders, Summoner?" "We're going on an enemy hunt!" "Oh boy!" '' '''Jokes:' "Spin to win doesn't work on me!" "Being small rocks, although it does limit the food portions you can get" Taunts: "Care to try that again? I'm down here, four eyes" "I'll beat you up!" In terms of strategy, a basic initiate and rotation in a teamfight would be to open with Aegis Leap, and use Rush and Valiant Vanguarde whenever needed, Rush for interrupting harsh channelling ultimates such as 's blade lotus . And Valiant Vanguarde can be used to block burst damage, such as 's double Q combo. Category:Custom champions